Mother Fucking Wind
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: [Suite de Mother Fucking Luka] Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette qui se reflétait dans le verre et son visage se tordit en une grimace. Jamais elle ne pourrait rentrer dans une robe comme celles qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux de gamine émerveillée. Sa meilleure amie, elle, était parfaite : grande, brune, mince, une vie et une famille parfaite... [Centré sur Darcy]


**Title : Mother Fucking Wind**

**Song : C'est un vent de Tryo**

Oui, ceci est plus ou moins la suite de Mother Fucking Luka.

Oui, ce « couple » (remarquer les guillemets) est très atypiques.

Oui, je vais vous laissez lire en paix.

_**/-o-/-o-/-o-/-o-/-o-/-o-/**_

**C'est un vent violent, qui m'fait non,  
>Qui m'fait non, non,<strong>

Darcy se promenait dans les rues, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder les vêtements dans les vitrines.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette qui se reflétait dans le verre et son visage se tordit en une grimace. Jamais elle ne pourrait rentrer dans une robe comme celles qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux de gamine émerveillée.

Sa meilleure amie elle...

Jane était parfaite : grande, brune, mince, une vie et une famille parfaite...

**Si je me rase, que ça ne pique pas,  
>Si je me lave, jusque sous les bras,<br>Si j'en bave, pour être plus avec toi,  
>Est-ce que tu crois, que tu m'aimeras ?<strong>

Elle n'avait jamais jalousé Jane, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne ne rentre dans sa vie.

Il s'appelait Thor, il était beau mais un peu con sur les bords (enfin Darcy aurait rectifié en disant que ce n'était que de la naïveté).

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois elle était tombé amoureuse et son cœur c'était brisé dans le même instant.

« Darcy ! Je te présente mon nouveau copain ! »

**Si je m'écrase, quand on n'est pas en phase,  
>Si je m'extase, devant tes bas de soie,<br>Si je mets en vase, des tonnes de fleurs pour toi,  
>Est-ce que tu crois que tu m'aimeras ?<strong>

Depuis, la jeune femme haïssait viscéralement sa meilleure amie et son existence parfaite.

Darcy elle, n'avait rien pour elle : orpheline, petite, pas spécialement jolie, très banal et pas très doué en classe.

Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille qui se distinguait par leur originalité ou leur goût vestimentaire. Elle préférait se cachait derrière de large sweat-shirt délavés.

**C'est un vent violent, qui fait non, non, non, non  
>C'est un vent violent qui m'fait non, non<br>C'est un vent violent, qui fait non, non, non, non  
>C'est un vent violent qui m'fait non,<strong>

Elle n'osait même pas parler à celui qui avait volé son cœur en secret. Elle tentait vainement de se faire remarquer et se giflait mentalement la seconde d'après, se maudissant de son moment d'audace incontrôlé.

Elle avait commencé à faire du sport pour perdre les kilos en trop qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle était obsédé par son apparence, elle voulait se créer une vie en cachant l'ancienne sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint.

Mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme ne lui adressait toujours pas un regard, comme hypnotisé par le physique parfait de sa petite amie.

Darcy ne l'appelait même plus par son prénom. Elle n'était plus son amie, elle était une rivale trop difficile à battre.

Et elle pleurait tous les soirs, détruisant sa vie chaque jour un peu plus.

**Si je file droit, et que j'trouve du travail,  
>Si j'respecte les lois, et que j'reste dans les rails,<br>Si je sors tous les doigts de pied de l'éventail,  
>Est-ce que tu crois que tu m'aimeras ?<strong>

Elle arrêta de penser et repris sa marche. Longeant les magasins de luxes, elle se dirigea vers la maison de Steve, un des amis de Thor. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait sûrement là.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte elle se retint de frapper et se décala de quelques mètres pour regarder par la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça de sang.

Le blond était agenouillé devant Jane, un écrin tendu vers la jeune femme. Darcy retint un hoquet de douleur et s'enfuit en courant, le plus loin possible de la cause de sa douleur.

**Si je fais d'la muscu à coup d'hormones,  
>Si j'avais le cul de Sharon Stone,<br>Si j'avais bossé mes abdos,  
>Peut-être qu'alors là, tu m'trouverais beau<strong>

Les jours suivants, Darcy sombra de plus en plus. Se gavant d'antidépresseur et de complément alimentaire pour oublier et enfin atteindre cet idéal qu'elle n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à toucher du doigt.

Elle était insignifiante, si elle était belle et intelligente Thor l'aurait choisi elle plutôt que Jane.

Elle ne pleura pas, elle se contenta de céder à ses pulsions auto-destructrices.

**Si j'avais joué dans Nirvana,  
>Si je gardais mon triple A,<br>Si je pouvais danser comme Travolta,  
>Est-ce qu'alors là, tu voudrais bien de moi ?<strong>

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le jour suivant, elle ne se souvenait même plus s'être endormis. Tout autour d'elle était blanc et un étrange « bip » lui emplissait la tête.

Darcy passa doucement sa main sur son visage et réalisa qu'un tube dans son nez lui permettait de respirer.

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour se rappeler des derniers événement et se souvint de la boite de médicaments qu'elle avait vidé avec la bouteille de whisky qu'elle avait piqué au concierge.

**« Enfin réveillé. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé et tomba nez-à-nez avec le frère de celui qu'elle aimait.

Deux grands yeux verts la fusillaient, tandis que le brun se levait d'un bond pour enlever son T-shirt.

Darcy sursauta, surprise par le geste du jeune homme avant d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant son torse.

La peau était pâle et très fine, on pouvait voir les côtes à travers et plusieurs marques violettes étaient imprimés dans la chair.

« Crois-moi, tu veux pas ressembler à ça. Alors reprend toi gamine. C'est pas parce que mon frère est un con que tu dois essayer de te suicider. »

Elle le vit remettre son T-shirt et s'éloigner sans d'autre mot. C'est là qu'elle remarqua Tony, un des amis de Jane qui c'était souvent soucié d'elle. Il lui sourit avant de prendre la main du brun et de partir avec lui.

**Si je radasse moins, que je me prends en main,  
>Si j'allume plus l'joint, en m'levant le matin,<br>Si je faisais tout bien, en pensant au lendemain,  
>Est-ce que tu crois que tu voudrais de moi ?<strong>

Deux jours plus tard, quand Darcy sortit de l'hôpital après avoir réfléchi à l'absurdité de son comportement, Jane fut là pour l'attendre.

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en maudissant son manque d'attention pour sa meilleure amie.

Darcy lui sourit et avança maladroitement avec sa béquille.

« Aller ! Tu m'portes mon sac et je te pardonne ! »

**Si je sors tous les doigts de pied de l'éventail  
>Est-ce tu crois que tu m'aimeras ?<strong>

Deux ans plus tard, Darcy se rendra compte que Steve était peut-être plus important pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se réconcilia avec Jane et s'excusa auprès d'elle pendant un mois entier.

Jane et Thor se sépareront. Il prétextera une pression de son père, la vérité est qu'il préférera s'éloigner de son frère pour des raisons personnelles.

Mais le plus important c'est que Darcy arrêta d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire à quelqu'un.

Pour commencer cette nouvelle vie, Steve lui offrit un tatouage sur l'épaule :

_« __Etre__ en __paix__ avec soi-__même__ est le plus sûr __moyen__ de __commencer__ à l'__être__ avec les __autres__. »_


End file.
